


May 7, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Amos preached by her bed.





	May 7, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Amos preached by her bed and she began to regret wrecking his sermon papers as a prank earlier.

THE END


End file.
